


Never Stop Trying

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Babies, Daddy Robron, Gen, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Robert and Aaron try for a baby.





	1. The House Is Too Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> So basically a rewrite of my previous fanfic The Sugden-Dingle Family.

'Hey, come here mate.' Aaron spoke softly to Leo, picking the little blonde boy out of the swing, his strong arms wrapped tightly round him as they made their way to the cafe. They stepped through, keeping the door opened for Vanessa who came out with little Johnny in a pram. 

'Alright little man, would you like a brownie?' He smiled as the little boy nodded .

'What can I getcha boys?'

'Two brownies, an orange juice and a coffee please Bob.'

'Sure, I'll bring them over!'

'Here we go.' Aaron whispered as he gently put Leo down on one of the sofas. Aaron loved spending time with his godson, who brought so much love and happiness to his day. He hated it when he had to give him back to Rhona, and was impatient to see him again on their Saturdays together. He loved it even more when Robert and Liv were able to come, but Liv was round Gabby's for a sleepover and Robert was at a business meeting, so it was just the two of them. He didn't mind though.

'There we are!' Bob said, making his presence known as he gave them their order.

'Anything else, give me a shout!'

'Will do. Cheers Bob!' Aaron handed Leo's brownie to him.

'Eat it slowly. Better make sure you eat your tea, don't want Mummy to tell me off again, do we?' His heart melted as Leo have him a chocolatey grin, and he wriggled his eyebrows in return as he bit into his own brownie. After they finished and when Aaron had paid, it was five o'clock, time to hand Leo back. With the little boy nearly asleep in his arms, he knocked on the door.

'Oh hi Aaron come in!' Rhona greeted as they stepped through. 

'Hows he been?'

'An angel as always! Think I tired him out!'

'Good, he'll eat his tea!' Rhona smiled at Leo before taking him from Aarons arms and putting him on the sofa. 

'Thank you. You're so good with him!'

'Aw cheers. I love having him. I hate giving him back.'

'Oh you are more than welcome to take him for a sleepover.' Aaron gave her a smile, that seemed forced.

'Hey what's wrong?'

'Nothing, like I said, I hate taking him back.'

'You would make an amazing dad one day. You and Robert.' She said, rubbing his shoulder.

'Yeah. Think we would.'

'Oh so you're thinking about it?'

'Oh I dunno, I mean we've just got married. Not sure if he feels the same?'

'Talk to him. You'll never know if you don't ask!'

'True. Anyway thanks again, next Saturday, same time?'

'Of course! You take care now!' 

 

Aaron was deep in thought, thinking about everything and anything, even as Robert put his spaghetti bolognaise in front of him.

'You missing Liv?' He asked, as Aaron just stared forward at the pineapple shaped salt and pepper mills.

'Uh..yeah. Yeah I am. I know its only Leeds University but it feels like she's miles away. And plus, two spare bedrooms makes this place feel so empty.'

'Yeah, weirdly enough I miss her two. This place is far too quiet, but she'll be back for the holidays and we can see her then.' Robert said, reaching out, covering Aarons hand in his.

'Yeah, guess I'm just being impatient.'

'You and me both mate.' Robert smiled, while Aaron huffed out a laugh.

'Imagine what we'll be like with our own kids.' He muttered, but Robert looked up at his husband.

'Our own kids?'

'I was just saying, for an example.'

'Hmm.' He flashed Aaron a smiled before going back to his dinner, considering what he'd just heard.


	2. Uncles and Godfathers

Light streamed in through the crack of the curtain, pouring in and resting on Aarons face, making the little hairs turn gold as he slept peacefully. Watching him with greeny-blue eyes was Robert, smiling at the beauty in front of him. He usually did this if he woke up before Aaron, which was a rare occasion but this morning was one of them, and he cherished every moment. He loved to look at all the freckles and the stubble, the pink lips and the curly brown hair. All of them were perfect. All of them were Aaron. Robert reached a hand across to hold Aarons cheek as the younger man awoke with a light snort, making the other smile.

'Hey baby.' Aaron murmured into Roberts lips as they kissed.

'Hiya beautiful. You sleep ok?' He asked, foreheads touching.

'Yeah, you?' Robert nodded, pressing a deep loving kiss inbetween Aarons brows, whos head then rested onto Roberts shoulder, breathing in his scent.

'I hate to spoil the moment....'

'Then don't!' Aaron whimpered, scratching his beard along Roberts jaw. 

'But, what did you mean last night?' He got no reply as Aaron wrapped his arms tighter around, squeezing. Aaron knew what he was asking but he was not in the mood to explain.

'Aaron?'

'Robert, can we just cuddle? I don't wanna talk.'

'Ok.' He replied. Sometimes they'd spend the whole morning doing nothing but. They stayed like that for about an hour, before giving each other a quick kiss and getting dressed. The decided to have breakfast in the cafe, and sat near the window, eating. Robert watched as Aaron smiled as Vic walked in, holding a protective hand over her growing bump. She and Adam had finally managed to have a baby of their own, and Robert noticed Aarons face lighting up as she came over for a chat.

'Alright yous two?' She asked, mouth in an 'o' shape as she breathed out.

'Yeah, hows are you lot?' Robert asked.

'Fine! Well, Adam is, his belly button didn't pop last night did it?' Robert pulled a disgusted face as Aaron just wriggled his brows.

'Did it hurt?'

'Not really, it was more uncomfortable than anything. But I forgot to tell ya, when I went for my scan yesterday, my midwife said I need to drink more water because the baby is the wrong way up and it needs to flip over.'

'Nothing serious I hope!'

'No it's fine. But I'm peeing even more now! I can't get half way through chopping a carrot without needing to go.' She babbled on about her swollen ankles and how they're painting the nursery and double checking they are definitely going to be Godfathers', while Robert tucked into his breakfast, trying to ignore his sister delving into detail about amniotic fluid and placentas, grimacing as he spat the bacon out in a tissue. But what grabbed his attention was the interest on his husbands face, the smiles and the sounds of 'awww' as she showed them the cot and the toys they've bought, and the wall of pink and purple tester paint because they can't decide what shade to have. Robert smiled and awed as well, he couldn't wait to have another niece, but a part of him was thinking about him and Aaron, if this is what they would have in years to come? Or even sooner? He felt butterflies in his stomach. He never really thought about being a dad before. Maybe this could be a possibility?


	3. Lets Have a Baby

Robert jogged down the stairs, stopping as Aaron was on the phone, who put a hand up to acknowledge Roberts presence. 

'Ok. Alright. No, babe its fine! Enjoy it! Ok, see ya, Robert sends his love. Love ya, bye!' Aaron said into the phone, before hanging up, dropping his phone onto the table in front of him.

'Hey.' Robert greeted, snaking an arm round Aarons back, who leant on him.

'Hey, that was Liv. She's got a job in a restaurant and..she can't get holiday time off yet so..she's not coming over in the October half term.' Aaron sighed, wiping his eyes, with his hands hidden in his sweater. 

'Aw no. That's a shame.' Robert soothed, stroking Aarons shoulder with his thumb. He looked to Aaron, who snuggled further into his neck, and he pressed a deep kiss to Aarons forehead.

'Aaron?'

'Yeah?' Aaron asked.

'I was thinking..well, you know when you had Leo the other Saturday? And well, you said 'Imagine what we'd be like with our own kids?''

'Robert not now....'

'And then at the cafe with Vic, you looked so happy when she was talking about babies and stuff and....'

'Robert what are you going on about?'

'I didn't know, if maybe, you were ready, we, we're ready to um, have kids of our own?'

'Robert, I've just had a call from me kid sister saying she won't be home to see us and you're mentioning having kids?!' Aaron asked incredulous.

'Aaron? I....'

'No, Robert I'm not in the mood!' Aaron said, getting up and storming upstairs. Robert sighed. He had been meaning to ask Aaron this for a long time and when he finally does, it's at the wrong moment. He gave it five minutes before he followed Aaron. In the past he would have stormed after him, which always resulted in a blazing row and them hurting each other. Now, he waited, for Aaron and himself to cool down, calm down, before talking to him. After a few minutes he went upstairs, to see Aaron perched on the end of the bed, giving each other a small smile.

'Sorry.' Robert said, as he sat next to Aaron.

'Don't be sorry. It was just the wrong time and I was upset. I didn't mean to snap at you babe.'

'No that's fine..' Aaron cut him off however;

'Yeah, Robert, I've been thinking for a while about us having children and..' He gazed into Roberts eyes for a while, 'I think we should do it! Get a surrogate and....'

'I was thinking adoption.'

'Well, we'll see our options yeah? But whatever option we choose, we'll have a little baby of our own.' He smiled at Robert, who grinned back, pressing a deep kiss into his temple.

'I can't wait, Aaron.'


	4. An Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter as a build up, will go into depth in future chapters. Enjoy x

Adam was clicking though on the computer in the portacabin, ordering a cot and pram which could also be used as a car seat when the door opened, and in walked Aaron. Adam turned to his best mate, surprised at the massive grin covering his face. 

'Oh aye mate, did someone get lucky last night?'

'What? No!' Aaron said, as he flicked the kettle on.

'Then why ya grinning like that?' Adam asked, as Aaron turned round and shrugged his shoulders.

'Erm..well, me and Robert have um..decided we..we want a b..baby.' Aaron stuttered out, unsure and a bit nervous of saying it out loud. It didn't matter though, as a massive grin spread across Adam face, who jumped up and hugged the life out of him.

'Yes man! Congratulations! I'm so happy for ya!' 

'Cheers mate.'

'What made ya decide?' Adam asked, as he finally let go of Aaron.

'Well, I just think its the right time. Liv's gone to uni, scrapyards' doing great, Roberts investments are booming, me and Robert are just..fantastic. We both think its the right time, and seeing you and Vic so happy and excited, well, we want that.'

'And you deserve it pal. Ey, I'm the god-father alright?'

'Course mate.'

'So, how ya gonna..ya know.' Adam asked as they both sat down.

'What, how we gonna have one?' Aaron asked, Adam nodding, picking out a biscuit and offering one to Aaron, who took one and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. 

'Surrogacy. I'm think Robert could go first and then after his baby is born, I can have mine!'

'Right, so no adoption then?'

'No, I mean with surrogacy they can at least be half-siblings but I don't wanna adopt coz they won't be ours.'

'Yeah, I understand mate but, don't rule it out yeah? Surrogacy may work for Robert but don't mean it'll work for you as well. Everyone's different mate, just, take time to think and sort through everything yeah?'

'Yeah, guess so. It's just, in a years time I'll be a Daddy Aaron, and then sometime after that, I'll be a Daddy to my own little baby. I just want it so much!'

'And you deserve it mate, you'll be the best Daddy ever!' 

 

Later that evening, Robert and Aaron had gathered their close family and friends round to announce their news. 

'Right, so you've probably wondered why we've brought you here?' Asked Robert, nervously.

'I already know!' Sang out Adam, who got a confused look from his wife. 

'Yeah, surprised you ain't blurted it out yet.' Robert replied before clearing his throat and continuing.

'Well, me and Aaron have known each other for about six years, and we've been married for about three and so we thought now would be a perfect time to start a family....' He was cut off by an 'aww' off everyone, and he smiled over to a beaming Vic, who had her hand over her growing bump.

'And so, we're currently looking at our options but watch this space. There's gonna be a new Sugden-Dingle in the village!'


	5. Lets Do It

Aaron stood near the kitchen counter, holding a steaming mug of coffee whilst scrolling through his phone in search of local surrogacy agencies. There was a lot to think about. Signing up to the right agency and then waiting for ages for the surrogate most suitable for them and then going through as many rounds of IVF as it will take, not to forget all the parental forms they have to sign once the baby is born. But they were going to do their research, go through every little detail. Because they both wanted this. They both wanted this so badly. Everyone, especially Liv, were so happy for them and they wanted everything to go right. He frowned, feeling completely swamped by all the new information he was trying to take in.

'Babe?'

'Huh?' Aaron asked as Robert stood in front of him, hands on hips.

'Toast's burning.'

'Oh, sorry!' He said, putting his phone and mug down, and going to taking the toast out. Robert looked at the screen. He never looked at Aarons phone but he assumed he was looking at information on surrogacy. He was right. He picked up the phone and had a read through. Hmm. Maybe adoption might be better?

'Was just having a look.' Aaron said, seeing Robert scrolling through. He handed the phone back and sighed.

'Lots to think about. Don't ya think, maybe we could look at adoption as well?'

'No, I've said, I want the babies to be our own, not someone else's.'

'Ok, but, if it doesn't work out..'

'Have you been talking to Adam or summat? I don't want to adopt. It'll be hard anyway because I've got a record, ain't I?'

'Yeah, but it's not impossible!'

'It's a no Robert, trust me. Now, I'm going to work.' 

 

'Oh Robert look! She's smiling!' Vic cooed as she and Robert sat on the tables outside the cafe, showing him her six month scan photo. 

'Aw. She's beautiful.' He whispered, letting his finger trace over the baby's face. It was one of those 3D photos.

'Aw Rob!' 

'What?'

'You!' She said, putting the scan back in her bag. Her bump was getting bigger, especially with her black and white stripy t-shirt. She only had three months to go.

'It's a baby. It's something to celebrate!'

'Yeah. God, never thought I'd ever be a mum and here I am!' She said, raising her hands and grinning.

'And soon, you and hubby will have one of yous own!'

Roberts face lit up as she referred to Aaron as his hubby. Marrying Aaron was the happiest day of his life, the birth of their children would share first place.

 

Later that night, after they'd washed up the dinner things, Robert and Aaron were both curled up on the settee, watching a film. An sweet advert for chips had come on, and made the pair smile.

'Dad. Daddy. Two daddies.' The advert said, showing two men, one of which was lovingly cradling a little baby boy, whilst the other dad stroked his cheek. He then went over and kissed his partner tenderly, while at the same time Robert kissed his husband.

'That'll be us, baby.' Robert whispered into Aarons neck. The younger man tilted his head back and smiled.

''m sorry bout this morning, for snapping.'

'It's ok Aaron. I've actually been thinking, how about we book an appointment with the surrogacy agency. Lets do it tomorrow!'

Aaron looked up at him, smiling.

'Yeah. Lets. We've thought about it long enough. Lets just do it!' He gave Robert his beautiful smile and they kissed passionately, until they both, very attractively, fell asleep, Aaron drooling in Roberts hair.


	6. Sign Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron sign up for surrogacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IP-Intended Parent
> 
> So, I did some research on surrogacy and the information is from a website from a surrogacy agency. However, if I've got anything wrong please tell me. I hope this chapter is ok and enjoy! Xx

So, the next morning came and Robert and Aaron woke up bright and early. They had trawled through the internet together in search for a local surrogacy agency. They found one, conveniently close to the hospital and the website provided them with some very helpful information. They read;

From the moment the surrogate gives birth, in the eyes of the law, she is seen as the legal mother. Therefore, a parental form will have to be issued alongside the following conditions:

•At least one IP is biologically related to the child  
•The IP's must be in a long, stable relationship.  
•The Surrogate (and partner if she has one) must both freely give consent. 

'Oh, Robert, look down here.' Aaron said, pointing to a question lower on the screen.

'Me and my partner are in a same-sex relationship, who do we decide who will be the father?'

•Decide who the main parent will be and make sure both fathers have a strong paternal bond with the baby. Maybe one of you will be the biological father and the other stay at home as the main carer.

•Or another decision could be that you make the sperm selection either completely random or one of you do one cycle and the other does the next.

 

Aaron looked up to Robert, both deep in thought.

'So, we're still going with the idea that I go first and then when my baby is a few months old, you try?' Aaron nodded, smiling.

'Yes. Oh but Robert.' He looked up to his husband.

'What if she changes her mind?' He asked, quietly. Robert decided to keep calm, scrolling back to the top of the website.

'Right, it says here, 'The surrogate never sees the baby she is carrying but is legally the mother until the parental form has been issued after the birth of the baby.' So, I'm guessing before the form has been issued, the surrogate can change her mind and choose to keep the baby.'

'What if she does?' Aaron asked, fearfully.

'Aaron, we are going to find the best surrogate out there ok? Surrogates want to help us, its rare they'll keep the baby....'

'Yeah but what if she does?'

'Aaron!' Robert said sharply, but not shouting. 'Please, darling. Don't get worked up.' He hugged his husband, who snuggled into his chest.

'Right.' Aaron started, lifting himself off.

'We better sign up!' They both smiled, sharing a deep kiss.

 

'I'm so happy for yous both!' Squealed Vic as she waddled from round the bar to give them a hug.

'Cheers sis!' 

'Thanks Vic.'

'So, your just waiting for a reply then?'

'Yes, well we sent an email and we got an automated one saying we're on the list and they'll get back to us as soon as they can.'

'It's just, we're not patient. We want to get going!'

'Course. Anyway, yous two sit down, I'll get you some lunch.'

 

They went to a table and sat down, next to Tracey and her little girl, who had been born a couple of months ago. Robert lent in, whispering to Aaron;

'N'aww, look at her!' He said, as the baby was looking at them both as she was being held.

'She likes you two!' Tracey called over, smiling. 

'Aww, she adorable! Hello, hello little Bea.' Aaron cooed gently.

'Oh Aaron! A good looking lad like you cooing over a baby is very attractive!' She winked, as Aaron just shook his head as he smiled.

'Well, I gotta wait until he pops his out first!'

'Oh, so its all underway then?'

'Yes. In a years time, Bea will have a play mate!' Replied Robert. Tracey squealed, looking at her daughter.

'You gonna have a friend! Yes you are!'

Robert leant towards Aaron again;

'I'm not gonna make that ridiculous noise with our baby.'

'Hmm.' 

 

A little while later Vic came along with two nearly overflowing plates.

'Right, before yous go 'eurk' I fed Adam this and its got lots of vitamins in that's suppose to enhance your sperm.'

'Yum!' Aaron replied, sarcastically.

'And no!' She grabbed Roberts phone as he was about to put it in his pocket.

'Phones don't go in the trouser pocket, ok? Only pockets in the top part that's away from your winkie! The radiowaves decrease sperm activity!' She said putting Roberts phone on the table, who just took it back, putting it in his inside jacket pocket.

'Ok mum.' He said, meaning for it to be a joke, but Vic smiled.

'In three months I will be!' She said, clapping her hands round her brothers cheeks. She left, only to be replaced by Chas who ran to them both, grabbing her son in a hug.

'Ooh! I'm gonna be a nana!' She squealed. 'Have you told Liv?'

'Yeah, she's over the moon, she's gonna try and come over when the baby's born.' 

'The 'baby' hasn't even been conceived yet.'

'Yeah I know but, once it has, its all painting the nursery, buying clothes, toys, not to mention the prams, car seats and everything else you're sure to forget!' Chas said.

'Yeah you're right. But moneys no object when it comes to our baby. They can have whatever they want.' Robert smiled over to Aaron, who grinned back.

 

That night, Robert decided to cook them lasagne, and he put out a large glass of wine for him and a can of lager for Aaron. Robert was tucking into his meal, as Aaron looked at him with a smirk.

'What?' 

'Messy pup.' Laughed Aaron, as he got a napkin and wiped Roberts chin.

'You could have licked it off.'

'Ew.' Aaron wrinkled up his nose, as Robert looked to the chair in-between them.

'There's gonna be a high chair there soon.' Smiled Robert. 

'With a beautiful little baby that's looks just like you giggling in it.'


End file.
